The Gang
The Gang: * Jaime Padin: The leader of no one. He is prone to being a cool guy and infecting others with his contagious laughter. He is a master meme man and can twist memes as easily as a potter can twist clay. He is definitely worthy of your trust, but be wary of his tendency to appeal to one's nature and interests, or in Gabi Aklepi's words "Being fake". He has a special talent for running through WoW dungeons at blinding speeds. Whether he dies or not....don't worry about it. Additionally, he has made an enemy of the entire Jewish people, and is a fearless defender of Palestine. * David Perez: Also known as "The Unforgiver". Be extremely wary not to make any mistakes that may affect him. He shall never forgive you and you will know his wrath. But also heed warning: If you try to point out his flaws he will exile himself, only to claim that "some people can't take it". Okay this one is actually pretty true I can't really change it much except for maybe mentioning Leilani. * Jack Sleeman: The warlock of quick reactions, whining, and wealth. Although he is extremely skilled with a virtual gun, he will not hesitate to ask you if he can have something of yours. Some say he has a rare condition affecting his eyes, in which he can only see the world in a cartoon-like state, with bright colors and animated characters. As of yet, doctors have not found a cure for these vivid hallucinations. Additionally, some say his screams can pierce the heavens themselves. * Benjamin LaRosa: The destroyer of roguelikes, memes, funny games, and quick retorts. Capable of spending days on end doing monotonous tasks, like farming in runescape, betting on csgo, and arenas in WoW. His medical records show that he is not actually human, but rather he is a breed of Goblin that has evolved to mimic human behavior for the purpose of infiltrating human society and demolishing it from the inside with the use of shitty memes and money gained from playing runescape. * Joe Yoshida: He is the newest inductee for the Memeist Cult. Little is known about him besides his skills with a virtual gun and shoveling snow. * Jordan Couceyro: Although he is bound by the shackles of normiedom and tfw gf, he still manages to grace the gang with his presence once in a while. The iron fist of his tyrannical mother shows him no quarter, and it is for this reason why his appearances are so few and far between. Still, his knowledge of Homestuck and Undertale can leave the average person breathless. Also, his short stature allows for him to get into theme parks at reduced costs. * Clay Allen-McGoran: His origin is unsure, but one thing is definite; he is not human. Rumored to be an escaped experimental robot from area 21, Clay has escaped his captors and now lives a comfortable life in South Florida. A skilled healer, Clay will stop at nothing to be everyone's healslut. Due to his unnatural appearance, he tends to scare off normies from interacting with the rest of the group. * Alexi Garcia: It is unsure what his actual, IQ his, but many members of the gang theorize that it is in the single digits. One of Alexi's greatest talents is his ability to render others speechless-and sometimes even thoughtless-with his stupidity. This is not a bad thing, however. His childlike mind prevents him from understanding the dark parts of the world, allowing him to perpetually live in ignorance-filled bliss. Perhaps one day, a movie adaptation of his blog will be made. * Patrick Tesmond: This is the god of gaming and distortion. One can hear his distorted bass spam from across the galaxy. When you hear it, know that your time has come to an end. He will silence you. With meme powers comparable to those of Ben LaRosa, there is no meme he does not know of, and none too obscure for him. While he will always be a lesser human being due to his tendency of getting fucked in the ass by men, he is still respected amongst the gang for his ability to meme. He was also born with the superhuman power to get mad at anything and everything. * David Portal: King of Weeaboos and Hentai games. Easily the biggest degenerate amongst the entire gang, his room is littered with anime figures, semen stains, and candy wrappers. While he is relatively new to the gang, his influence has already spread. The results of this influence include more of the gang watching anime, and almost the entire gang playing World of Warcraft. Due to the fact that he has visited Japan multiple times, he is afflicted with severe radiation poisoning, giving him godlike aptitude with anime characters like Marth and Genji.